Promise
by animevampire17
Summary: Rexa is a beautiful girl with a horrible destiny. She is playful and smart and wishes for what she can't have.Disclaimer: I do not own Rex or any of the other characters except my OC, Rexa.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rexa. I am five-feet-tall, have deep brown eyes, raven black hair, and am fourteen-years-old. I have no family nor any friends. The only company I have is the company of my own creations. A month after the nanites had spread across the earth I decided that I should get some rest before I have to take part in this little game that the nanites had started. I put myself into a stated where my mind fell into a long and dormant sleep. The sleep had lasted longer than I expected and now it was time for me to wake up from my long slumber.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a plain white room that had many lab equipment. I looked at my arm that had four kinds of needles in it. One must have been for food while the others were to keep my body stable. I looked at the calendar which hung on a door. It has already been six years since the incident. I have missed six years of my life, but I feel nothing. My body felt numb. I tried to sit up slowly, but I couldn't keep myself up for long before I fell back into the bed. I took a deep breathe and then tried again. This time succeeded and sat there.

The room was huge and filled with strange liquids and machines. The second step for me to do is walk. I lifted my body up and then gasped when I hit the floor. Being in a coma for six years doesn't help any. I looked around and saw a small table. I crawled over to it and then lifted myself up. I grabbed onto things as I took slow steps to walk through the room. I wasn't looking and didn't notice when I accidentally pressed something. An alarm went off. I screamed and covered my ears. I fell to the ground once again due to the fact that I had nothing to support my weight.

"Make it stop!" I ordered. The sound dissipated and I looked up and saw two men staring at me. They both looked very familiar, but I just couldn't remember. One of the men had beautiful bronze hair, dark brown eyes, and high cheek bones. The other had a stern face with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes. "What?" I questioned in a soft bell like tone. They both gasped and then ran to my side.

"Your finally awake, Mistress Rexa. We have missed you so." The bronze haired boy stated as he helped me up. "Do you remember anything?" He asked. I looked at him dazed. I felt week and couldn't full understand what he was saying. It was as if the words had come out mush. I understood them, but at the same time I didn't. "Are you okay?" He asked with worry. I sighed as I cleared my head. I need to get it together.

"I'm fine. May I ask what are your names?" I asked. My voice sounded like the voice of a small child. It was high and sweet. I tilted my head slightly to the side. They both looked at me and I could see the sorrow in their eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" I questioned as worry crept into my voice. They shook their heads quickly and then looked at me.

"My name Samuel and he is Angel." Samuel, the bronze haired one, said while gesturing toward Angel, the blonde one. I smiled at both of them. They blushed a bright crimson and looked away. I giggled lightly. They smiled and led me into the living room. The room had a brick fireplace, a flat screen television, set a white sofa with a golden outline, and a large picture of what looked to be a tiger. The room was enormous. The beautiful white carpet tickled my bare feet. The carpet was fluffy like if you turn a pillow with feathers inside of it inside out. Angel led me to the couch while Samuel grabbed the remote to the T.V. and handed it to me. Once they saw that I was comfortable they had quickly left the room. I sighed and then began to search through my mind.

"I am Rexa and only Rexa. I have nothing to live for and no one to protect." I said aloud to myself. I thought quietly over what I had just said. No one to protect? I pondered on the subject for just a little while longer when suddenly I could hear people running in my direction. I looked in the direction of the sound to see four girl and two boys standing there panting. I narrowed my eyes.

"Rexa!" They screamed in unison. I cringed away as they ran to me and began to hug me. "We missed you so much!" They yelled in perfect harmony. I smiled and then let out a slight giggle. They laughed back a me. I looked them over and just as before they were familiar. Two of the girls were twins with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. Another had chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. The last had auburn hair and crimson eyes. One of the men had dark brown hair and eyes to match. The other had black hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you guys?" I finally asked. The same pained look that I saw on Angel and Samuel when I asked them the same question crossed their eyes. They blinked it away quickly and gave me a gently smile.

"My name is Mina and this is my sister Lina." The twin to my right introduced while gesturing to the other twin. I smiled at both of them.

"I'm Amy!" the girl with chestnut hair introduced.

"I'm Scarlet," The one with the unbelievably beautiful crimson eyes stated.

"I'm Andy," The boy with dark brown hair said as I looked at him.

" My name is Ren," said the boy with the black hair. I looked at him and then smiled.

"You all have beautiful names," I said with a bright smile. Some smiled back while the other blushed and looked away. "Can one of you lead help me outside?" I asked. They all looked at me with joy in their eyes.

"I can!" They screamed in unison just as Samuel and Angel entered the room. I cringed away from the loudness in their voices. My head began to throb by just that little noise. My ears had always been sensitive to sound. They sensed my discomfort and I saw their faces become sad. I smiled lightly.

"Why don't we all go out to the patio together and soak in some nice sun?" I asked. Their frown quickly turned upside down as they nodded in agreement. Mina and Lina helped me off the couch. I could feel that my body was slowly beginning to adjust back to normal. Once I am able to walk and do things on my own without any kind of assistance I am going to begin asking the questions that have been swimming through my mind ever since I woke up. And the first question will be about what has been happening since that day?


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out my open window at the beautiful night sky. A single star stood alone in empty darkness. It reminded me of how much I felt alone. I had been in the company of things I had created using nanites, but they can never make up for the company of a real person. I sighed lightly to myself and then tucked myself into bed. I wasn't always alone. _He_ always stood by my side when I was little and read to me at night until I had fallen asleep. It's not the same now since he is gone. I don't know where I just know I may never see him again and that may be the best thing for the both of us. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I fell asleep.

"Rexa, wake up it's morning." I could hear Scarlet call. I opened my eyes and looked into her crimson eyes. "Breakfast is almost ready and today we are going out to the beach." She said with an over excited grin. I smiled gently at her and got up. She laid my clothes next to me on the bed and then quickly left the room. I can move on my own now and no longer need anybody watching me. I had a sneaking suspicion though that today was going to be very amusing. I took a quick shower and then put on the clean pair of clothes Scarlet chose for me. I wore a blue jean skirt, a white tank top with a vest, and blue converse. I pulled my long black hair into two ponytails and then curled them. I ran downstairs and Ren looked me over while his face slowly turned a bright crimson. Once he noticed that I was looking at him he looked away and ran into the kitchen, I giggled lightly.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted as I walked into the dinning room. I quickly took my seat between Samuel and Angel. They smiled lightly at me. Mina and Lina walked into the room and set the plates down on the tables. Once everyone had been seated we started to eat. I finished quickly, excused myself, and then walked out into the patio. I sighed to myself as I breathed in a nice breathe of fresh air. There are a total of nine people living in this house. I should build another person. I really hate odd numbers.

"Ready to go to the beach?" Ren asked. I turned around and nodded at him. He was leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. His hazel eyes changing with the suns rays. "That's good to know. Amy packed your bags already and all of us are also ready. All we needed was to ask you if you were, but since you are I guess we could go then." He stated. I smiled at him and then we both walked into the house.

The drive to the beach was long, but it wasn't quiet. Mina and Lina kept singing and trying to get the rest of us to join. On some songs they succeeded, but most were failed attempts. I kept quiet the entire trip and tried to avoid any specific eye contact. This was my first time being out into the world after six long years. I felt scared and nervous. What was I to expect of a world I was born in, but didn't know or recognize?

Once we were at the beach everyone began to set up. I sat on the sidelines until something shiny had caught my eyes. I walked over to it and had picked it up. It looked like a small device which could be used for communication from long distance areas meaning you would have to be at least a mile away from the person on the other side of the communicator. I turned it over and turned it on. A small light in the back began to glow blue. It probably picked up a signal. I slipped it into my ear and listened closely.

"Hello? Is anybody there. This is Dr. Holiday calling from headquarters we have picked up you communicators transmission signal. Are you injured?" A femal voice spoke from the other end.

"Um, I think I accidentally touched something I wasn't supposed to." I stated with a guilty voice.

"Who are you? By the sound of your voice you are fairly young, no?" She asked. I stood quiet. "Hello?" She called. I sighed.

"Yes," I said finally answering her question.

"Are there by any chance any injured providence agents near you or are there any signs of struggle?" She questioned. I looked around me and saw drag marks I walked over to them. They seemed new.

"It looks as if someone was dragged recently. And if I'm not mistaken the drag marks lead straight into the water." I stated truthfully.

"I'll be sending the closest providence agent to you. Stay where you are and when he gets there I want you to show him the drag marks, do you understand?" She asked. I sighed and then looked back at the others. They seemed to be having fun. Well, it seems as though they don't need me around. I walked over to an oversized rock and sat on it.

"I understand," I stated while finally responding to her earlier question.

"Good, thank you. After they get there you can give them the communicator you found." She said in a serious tone. I smiled lightly. She's no fun. I sat there for about ten minutes when three people ran in my direction. Well, four if you include the chimp that was with them. The blonde boy stopped when he saw me and blushed. I smiled and then stood up. The other three came up to me. The other boy seemed really familiar. He had black hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The man was tall wearing a green suit with black hair.

"You the one who found the communicator?" The chimp asked drawing my attention away from the boy with the brown eyes. It talks? How cute! I walked closer to him and then squatted down.

"You are so cute! I want a talking chimp!" I stated with a bright smile.

"Yup, that's my partner. His name is Bobo," The one with the brown eyes said while the blonde boy finally caught up to us.

"Interesting," I stated and then stood up.

"Dr. Holiday called us and told as that you seemed to have stumbled across something," said the guy with the green suit. I looked over at him and then stood up.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me your names," I stated with a grin. He narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Six, the one with the goofy look on his face is Rex, and the blonde is Noah." He introduced. I nodded and then led them toward the drag marks. They examined it for a while as I chatted with Bobo. I _love_ monkeys! Once they were done they walked over to us. "She also informed me that you stumbled upon a communicator am I wrong?" He asked. I sighed and then handed it to him.

"So, what exactly is all this?" I asked in a curious voice. Six looked away and ignored me. "Ugh," I grunted in disappointment. We were about to leave when the sound of a piercing roar filled our ears. We all turned to see what had made such a horrid noise and what we saw was even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Floating in the water was a creature that looked to be about ten feet and had only one big eye on his face. His mouth looked as if the thing ripped his face apart to make it. It had three legs and one arm which made me want to puke. His skin was a sort of green color, but it looked as if it had another color mixed with it. All in all the creature made me feel sick to my core by just looking at it.

"Rex, you know what to do." Six said as he walked forward and two blades fell out from his sleeves. What the heck? Did he have those things the whole time? Note to self: Never get into an argument with Six. Six lunged forward and began to strike while I watched Rex build huge mechanical arm using his nanites. Hmm, it seems I found something interesting. I could feel the nanites within me slowly begin to stir.

"Rexa!" I could hear people yell. I looked over to see everyone running in my direction. That's right. I made them with the ability to be ten times stronger than any regular humans. I made them to fight, but why?

"Protect him!" I could hear someone yell. I looked around, but there was no one around except for those who were fighting and the ones who were running towards me. It seemed as if I was the only one who had heard it. "Protect him with your life!" It ordered. Him? I looked over at Rex who seemed to be punching the creature. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I listened closely as my nanited overflowed inside me and began to return my memories to me little by little. Flashes of the past began to spin through my head. My nanites quickly rebooted as I gasped at the pain of the last memory. Everyone was suddenly around me except those who were still fighting.

"Ren, I need you to take the right corner of the monster and begin to chain it down from the right side. Mina, Lina, and Angel you will also do the same but to the other three corners and then the rest is up to me. The rest of you stand back," I ordered. They all gave me a stiff nod. Ren, Mina, Lina, and Angel channeled the nanites inside their hand as they became glowing yellow chains that rapped around the monster. Rex, Six, Bobo, and Noah stared amazed. I walked forward. I looked into the creatures eyes and stared straight into the nanites inside it. "You don't have to be afraid. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. You can shut down now and release." I stated. The nanited jolted and then slowly, but surely they began to deactivate. The monster that was once there began to disappear and in its place was a naked man. I gasped and looked away. The nanites that were once inside of him were floating in the air. They floated over to me and began to nudge themselves against me. I giggled lightly at their cold touch.

"How did you do that?" Six asked drawing my attention to him. "You cured that E.V.O. without even touching it. All you did was speak and it changed." He stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's not something I can explain. I just had the sudden urge that I needed to protect someone." I said as I looked down at the ground. What had happened back there? My nanites were telling me to protect someone, but who? Who do I have to protect? Can it be that _he_ is close. If he is then things are going to starts changing and fast. If he and I are in the same city all the nanites in the world would slowly begin to crawl their way here. He and I have a tied destiny, but I would rather he stay away from me just so that he can be safe. I love him with all my heart and rather he stay alive. Are nanites are from opposing ends and if ever too close we would be shot ten feet through the air away from each other. I would know. I don't love him the way you may think I love him the way a sister loves her brother because after all he is my big brother. My own flesh and blood.

"Maybe you should come back with us to headquarters so that Dr. Holiday can run some tests on you because what you did right now is a little out of the ordinary." Six suggested. I nodded in agreement and then looked at the nanites that seemed to be floating around me. "We should take those things with us just in case," He added quickly. I shook my head.

"No, I need another boy anyways. Five girls and four boys isn't really even and it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Adding one more male to my little family would make me feel better." I said as gathered the nanites together in one spot. Six looked over at me confused. I stared at nanites for a moment. How should I make this one look? How about black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. I grabbed hold of the nanites and then pictures hw I wanted the boy to look. The nanites began to change shape and then finally had the form of the boy I pictured. "Your name is Ken and I am Rexa," I introduced with a bright smile at the boy in front of me.

"Now can we go?" Six asked while Noah, Rex, and Bobo looked at me amazed. I nodded and then we walked off. Not far from where we left there was a huge white armored vehicle.

"Is that a car or an arms truck?" I asked.

"Both," Bobo answered as he walked passed me.

"It's also a limo," Rex and Noah added with goofy smiles on their faces. Limo? I feel bad for the dates they put in this thing. We all walked into it and I mean literally walked in. I sat. Everyone sat down while Six got in the front and began to drive.

We finally stopped in front of a huge white building a large glass double door in front and windows spreading from top to bottom in the shape of squares. I sighed as we walked forward into the building. Once we were in a room with a bunch of lab equipment we stopped. Standing in front of us was a lady who looked to be in her early twenties with black hair, that was tied up into a bun, and piercing green eyes.

"Holiday, we need to talk." Six said in a voice that sounded demanding. So, this is Dr. Holiday? Holiday nodded and then they walked off leaving the rest of us alone. Rex and Noah began to talk with the others. I walked over to one of the big windows and looked out. That was when I felt it. A sudden pain began to stir inside of me. I could feel someone crying for help. An E.V.O. who seemed alone. I gasped for air. I could feel my lungs begin to tighten and my heart felt as if it was being squeezed. I gasped in fear when I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around quickly. The pain seemed to have disappeared. I looked up and my gaze connected with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"You alright?" Rex asked. I nodded and tried to calm my breathing. What just happen? "Well, Dr. Holiday is calling you." He stated. I nodded and then he walked me into another room. Everyone else was already there sitting down in some chairs.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Holiday. I believe we talked over the communicator earlier today. What is your name?" She questioned.

"Rexa," I answered. Holiday smiled lightly and wrote it down on the clipboard she had in her hand.

"Where are your parents Rexa? Do you have any siblings?" She continued. I sighed.

"Both my parents are gone. They seem to be missing. As for siblings I have two older brothers. I don't know where they are either so don't ask me." I stated.

"Okay, I am going to need you to lay down over there for me while I take a few X-Rays." She said as she pointed to a bug medal machine. I did as told and then was slowly pulled into the machine. "That's strange. It seems I can't see inside of you. Its like there is a mist clouding my view." I heard Holiday say. I was pulled out of the machine and then I sat up.

"What do you mean?" Six and I asked in unison.

"I don't know," She admitted as she looked me over. My eyes became wide as I began to feel my lungs tighten again. The pain was returning. I screamed out as I felt my heart squeeze. "What is it? What's wrong?" Holiday asked as she ran over to me. I looked over to the large window and slowly walked to it. Unlike the other this one didn't show outside this one showed a small forest like place. I could feel the E.V.O.'s inside this place, but only one was calling out to me and making me feel this pain. I looked to my right and sure enough there was a door. I walked over to it, but before I could open it Six stepped in front of me.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked in a serious voice. "You look like your in pain and your trying to go into a room filled with E.V.O.'s? You will be eaten alive in there." He stated. I bit my lip and then sighed.

"Please move out of my way. I need to go in there." I demanded. Six narrows his eyes and then nodded. He moved out of the way, but when I walked through that door the pain grew. I gasped and then hugged myself tightly as I began to walk forward, but before I could take another step Rex was in front of me on some kind of vehicle that he made with his nanites.

"I'll take you where you want to go. At your speed you'll never make it there let alone outrun the E.V.O.'s in here." He stated. I nodded and then hoped one and that was when we were both tossed ten feet through the air. I arose slowly as I looked at Rex with shock and fear. It can't be.


	4. Chapter 4

"_What was that?" Rex asked as he stood up after being tossed through the air after a little touch from me. He stared down at me. I could feel my body grow tense. _

"_Can it be that your-" my voice broke before I could finish my question. My eyes were wide with shock. Rex is my, my brother. I stood up slowly, but before I began to walk toward him the pain from before shot through my body. I stopped and then clenched my fist. "After this pain inside of me is gone we will _talk." I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rex ordered. I shook my head and continued walking. Once I was in front of a huge door I walked toward a white button that seemed to be the way to open the door, but before I could press it I heard the speaker go on.

"Rexa, don't press that button!" Holiday ordered. I narrowed my eyes and then slammed my hand against the button. The door opened and standing right behind it was an E.V.O. who looked as if it was in pain. I walked toward it.

"You can't be cured easily. If you want me to help you, you will half to except my nanites." I stated. The E.V.O. nodded and then I walked forward. I extended my hand and it gave my its hand. I pulled out one of it claws. The E.V.O. roared out in pain. "Forgive me," I said sadly as I cut my hand. I grabbed it's hand and then did the same. I placed my hand on top of its hand and then let my blood mix with the E.V.O.'s. I pulled away and stared at the creature. It's eyes changed to soft brown color and it began to relax. "Its okay now. I won't hurt you. Nanites, shut down and release." I ordered. Just as before the E.V.O. that was once there was now gone and the nanites flew over to. I smiled lightly. I lifted my hand and then a beam of light shot out and hit the nanites. They were dust in second. The girl looked up at me, but all I saw was a blur before I passed out.

I opened my eyes. I was in the same room as before when Holiday took my X-Rays. I sat up slowly. All eyes were on me. I got up and then tears began to fall as my eyes landed on Rex and Caesar.

"Hermano mio," I called out as the Spanish in me returned for a moment. Caesar's eyes grew wide. "Thank goodness your safe." I stated.

"Your supposed to be dead," Caesar stated flatly.

"No, I survived. I should have stopped you, Caesar." I said as I narrowed my eyes and held back my tears. Family reunion was over and now its war.

"I would be quiet, little sister." Caesar said. Everyone around us gasped.

"Little sister?" They all asked in perfect harmony.

"I never listened to you in the past. Why should I listen to you now, big brother?" I questioned.

"Big brother?" The others repeated in unison. Caesar grabbed the metal bar that was near him and charged forward. I smiled and sighed.

"Nanites, I need you." I called in a soft voice. Caesar suddenly stopped moving and he clenched his teeth. "I am connected to every nanite in this world. They are me and I am them. No matter what you try to do to me the nanites inside of you will protect me just as I will protect _him_." I said in an icy voice. "He is my brother not your experimental doll!" I screamed.

"Your blind, Rexa. Just like a little girl you still can't see clearly. Rex, doesn't know you. He has lost his memory." Caesar said. My heart stopped all together. I looked over at Rex. He doesn't remember? I walked past the paralyzed Caesar to Rex.

"You don't remember me?" I asked. Rex shook his head. "You used to read me stories at night to get me to fall asleep. You would always be willing to watch me when I practiced for my ballet recitals. You're the one who names me and you chose Rexa because it was you name with a girl twist. Rex, how can you not remember the person who risked her life for you? Who is going to die for you?" I asked. My voice was far and distant.

"Going to die?" Rex asked. My eyes grew wide. Did I say that? It's true but I really should have kept my mouth shut. "What do you mean?" He repeated. I looked away and then shook my head.

"Forget it," I suggested and then walked over to the others. Their faced were sad. Mina and Lina had their eyes shut, but tears still fell from their eyes. They all knew exactly what I meant. My fate was already decided for me by the people who created the nanites.

"I know what she means!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned and saw the girl I purified earlier. She shook her head in disappointment. "When you cured me and mixed our blood I saw your life flash before my eyes. I know every little thing about you. In my opinion I think you should tell Rex the truth behind your words." She stated. I narrowed my eyes and then walked over to her.

"You don't know anything about me!" I argued. She cringed at the darkness that seeped into my voice. "No body can ever understand my pain! Even if you saw my past, I know you didn't _feel_ it the way I did! Just shut your mouth! You should never talk about other people's past. Do you understand?" I questioned in an icy tone. I could feel my heart breaking little by little with each word.

"Rexa, you have to tell him that your-" I slapped her across her face before she could finish her sentence. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Enough!" Six, Holiday, and Rex yelled in unison. I looked over at them and then cringed at the rage in Rex's eyes.

"What is wrong with you? She is trying to help you and you slap her? Last time I checked that is seriously wrong!" Rex yelled. I winced at the pain that his words brought. He was right though. That was out of the question. I should never have slapped her.

"I-I don't know w-what came over m-me," I stuttered. Rex narrowed his eyes in irritation. Apparently that wasn't a good enough excuse for him. I sighed and walked over to the others again. Amy wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. She could sense my sorrow and disappointment in myself.

"We will be leaving now." Andy stated in a hard voice as he looked at Rex. The way he stared at Rex made me angry. I know he is trying to protect me just like everyone else, but they should know that my only reason for being is to protect Rex.

"She is just an idiot. She can pretend to be stronger, but in truth she is still that weak little girl who willingly gave up her own life to protect her older brother. She knew back then that her body was fragile and prone to destruction when her full abilities were released." Caesar said. My eyes widened. I pulled away from Amy and walked over to Caesar.

"You better shut your mouth if you know what is good for you." I warned. He grinned and narrowed his eyes.

"Your going to die in vain, because Rex will never acknowledge you as his sister now." Caesar said as an evil grin spread upon his face. I socked him in the eye forcing him to stumble back and fall.

"I don't care how Rex views me. All I need to know is that Rex is Rex and that is all there is to it. I don't care if you only see me as a science experiment because in my eyes you are _nothing_. You can try to act like a kind big brother to Rex, but you know that you don't care about him or his safety. All you car about is your precious little experiments and the fact that Rex and I are your greatest play toys. You view us as your greatest creation and not as your family. I tried to show you that I loved you, but you only neglected my feeling and pushed me aside. I wanted you to acknowledge my presence and view me as your sister.

"In all the time that I spent with you, you hardly ever gave me a second glance but in truth I didn't really care. All I ever had in my life was my true big brother, Rex. Rex stayed by my side and was there for me when I felt alone and scared. You simply laughed and mocked at how weak and fragile I was. Now, things are going to change. The next time you see me I will be strong and I will bring you down." I stated with a fire in my eyes and an eerie darkness in my voice. I turned and around and went over to the others. "Lets go." I ordered and then looked over my shoulder at Rex. "See you around, big brother." I said as we walked left.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a year since the incident in providence and during that entire year I have been training my mind, body, and abilities to their full potential. I get exhausted easily since my body is weak just as Caesar had said. I was no good and would eventually die. I was so unstable that I had to be put to sleep for six years! I was weak and that was why I trained to become stronger. I am back and better than ever. This time I am going for the kill.

"Rexa, focus!" Ren and Scarlet yelled as blades flew my way. I tossed my body in the air in a side flip to doge the blades and then slid across the surface once I hit the ground. That was close. If Ren and Scarlet didn't call me back to reality I would have been finished right there and then. I looked up and then saw Ren running toward me with a knife in hand. I measured his speed and the movements of his hand and then quickly dodged when he aimed for my neck. I grabbed his hand and then flipped him on his back. I quickly snatched the knife out of his hand and put it t his throat.

"Got you," I stated. Before I could pull away a knife was put to my throat. Scarlet. "What a nuisance." I said as I elbowed her stomach, caught the knife before she could regain her strength and grab it, and then positioned myself so that I had both knives to both their neck. "That's enough for today," I said as I pulled back the knives and began to walk away from Ren and Scarlet, who were still trying to catch their breaths from the fact that if that had been a real battle they would have died.

"How was training?" Andy asked as I walked into the living room and snatched his water bottle off the table and drank it. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Not so good, huh?" He questioned. I shrugged and then sat next to him as I tossed the empty water bottle into the recycle bin.

"I need stronger opponents," I stated. Ren and Scarlet were to weak for me now. I took them down with ease and they both were becoming a little afraid that one day I might mistake training for a real fight and kill them. "What if I fight you, Samuel, and Angel?" I suggested as I sat upright and looked at Andy. "You guys are the strongest here right?" I asked. Andy shook his head.

"No, we aren't. There are two others stronger than all of us combined. They might be even stronger than you." He said. I narrowed my eyes. If that is true why didn't they have them train me from the start?

"Who are these two?" I asked. Suddenly Mina and Lina walked in the room with a batch of cookies in their hand and a pizza carton. "You guys bought pizza?" I question while looking at them and forgetting all about the question I just asked Andy.

"No, we ordered _you_ pizza. We knew you might be tired and thought a little snack could bring back your energy." Mina said as Lina nodded in agreement. I smiled at them as they both sat on the couch and put the pizza on the little glass table in front of us.

"What are the toppings?" I asked and raised an eyebrow when they both through me a huge grin.

"Pineapple!" They both yelled in unison as they flung the top of the pizza box open unveiling a beautiful pizza with the delicious golden topping that always made me want to drool.

"Yum!" I exclaimed as a smile spread across my face. The smile was like that of a child getting the Barbie doll she had always wanted for her birthday. I lifted a slice between my finger and then took a bite of the beautiful pizza that made my tong tingle. I swallowed the delicious goodness and then looked at the others. "Come on you guys! Are you really going to have me eat this big pizza all alone? Get some." I whined while looking at the three people on the couch with me. "By the way where are Amy and the others?" I asked looking around the room.

"They are in the arcade room playing games," Lina responded. I nodded. "But I don't know where Scarlet and Ren are." She added as she scanned the room. I giggled lightly to myself and then took another bite of my pizza. I felt a small electrical current hit my core and then narrowed my eyes as I set down my pizza and concentrated on the little pain and then snapped my eyes open.

"There is an E.V.O. exactly ten-point-five miles from our location. No, I made a mistake. It's not one, its three." I corrected. "Also, there is another about five miles away from them." I added as I stood up. I had been feeling the E.V.O.'s ever since I began to master the true power of my nanites.

"I'll get the others," Andy said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the arcade room. I walked over to the training room and called Ren and Scarlet who seemed to be discussing their next battle tactics.

I got on my Jet Black motorcycle that had my name printed on it in purple and started to drive to the location where I sensed the E.V.O.s while the others took the car. The motorcycle was a gift from Ken, who is now part of my little family. He sometimes like to help out Ren and Scarlet in my training, but the results always end the same. They always end up hurt and disappointed.

I came to a dead stop when I noticed a girl in front of me. I could tell from one glance that she was an E.V.O. She had four arms and long black hair that covered her face. I narrowed my eyes as I began to walked over to her.

"Who are you?" I asked. I could see a smirk cross her face as she lifted her head to look at me. She flung a red swirling object my way, but I quickly dodged. I watched as the object made a piece of a pole disappear. I need to be more cautious. I conjured two sword and then lunged for the girl. Yes, I said conjure. My ability is to conjure anything I want to me whenever I want. I can even conjure things like wings and it's pretty cool to fly. I lunged for the girl, but before I could strike she stepped into a red vortex that was much bigger than the one she threw my way. I clenched my teeth. Tch, I'm not really in a chasing mood today. It would be better if I go after the other three. The other must have already gotten there. I got on my motorcycle and drove off in the direction where the other three E.V.O.s were.

I stopped dead in tracts when I saw Amy being flung across the air. Dang it! I rushed over and caught her before she could crack her skull against the concrete ground. I clench my fist and stood up. Two ugly looking E.V.O.s stood in front of a man. Except, I could feel that he was no man. The man was an E.V.O. Not an ordinary E.V.O. though. I studied E.V.O. DNA when I had the chance during the year and discovered that there are a total of three stages to an E.V.O. and this guys a level three.

"State you name and purpose," I ordered as I looked directly into the man's cold eyes. There was something oddly familiar and terrifying about them. The way he looked at me send shivers down my spine.

"My haven't you grown. You look so beautiful, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" The man asked. My eyes grew wide. I clenched my teeth and grinded them together.

"How do you know me?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Come now, Rexa. Don't you recognize me?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't blame you. After all it has been seven years has it not?" He stated. "Come here, my dear. Let me get a better look at you." He said as he walked past the two E.V.O.s that were guarding him. My body began to move on it's own as I walked toward him. One I was in front of him he laid his hand on my cheek.

"Van Kleiss!" I could hear someone yell from behind me, but I was to entranced by his eyes to look. He didn't bother to look up either as he just kept staring at me.

"You were the only girl who ever caught my eyes. I want you to be my bride and rule beside me over a world of nanites," He stated. I could hear someone running in our direction, but I could see the other two E.V.O.s running to protect us,

"Rexa!" I could hear Rex's voice call out to me. I shot back into reality and slapped Van Kleiss's hand away. I turned and saw Rex standing there being held back. I ran to him and embraced him tightly as I let his warmth fill my heart. I pulled away and looked at him. He looked down at me with eyes that made me feel like I was going to fall apart. His eyes were sad and distant. I pulled away and then turned to look at Van Kleiss.

"Van Kleiss, was it? I don't know who you think you are, but I am nobody's bride neither would I ever marry the like of you." I stated. Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes and then smirked.

"Rex, feel nothing for you does he?" Van Kleiss asked. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him with no response. "You do know that he is in love with a girl names Circe right?" He questioned. I spun around and looked at Rex. Circe? Rex avoided making eyes contact with me and kept staring at Van Kleiss. He is in love. I took a step back and then finally Rex looked at me with guilty eyes. I bit my lower lip and then turned away. "Come here my poor little Rexa. I'll make you pain go away." Van Kleiss said as he outstretched his arms. I was about to walk forward when someone caught my arm. I turned and looked at Rex.

"Rexa, don't." He ordered.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because you told me that you were my little sister and if that's true its my responsibility as a big brother to protect his younger sister." He answered.

"If that's true?" I repeated. "Are you saying you still don't believe me?" I screamed and I yanked my arm away. I shook my head and walked toward Van Kleiss. "Maybe it would be better this way, Rex. It's better if we're apart anyways." I said as I stepped into Van Kleiss's open arms. Van kleisss smirked as Rex clenched his teeth.

"Breach," Van Kleiss called. The girl with the long hair from before appeared and pulled us into her red swirling vortex. Goodbye, my dear brother. This truly is for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the girl in front of me. Her hair blowing with the wind. She clenched her teeth and then lunged for me. I grabbed her arm and then yanked her forward and kneed her in her stomach. She screamed out in pain.

"Idiot! You never go for the obvious kill," I scold. She frowned and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry," She apologized and then look back at Van Kleiss who was watching the entire time. He was obviously disappointed. I kicked the girl so hard that she literally flew and landed right in front of Van Kleiss.

"Never turn you back on your opponent," I stated and then walked over to her. She clenched her teeth and then jumped up.

"I could have beat you if I used my-" I slapped her and cut her off. She looked at me surprised.

"Circe, what if you didn't have any powers and you were fighting to protect the one you love?" I asked. "You need to know that being an E.V.O. isn't everything. You have to learn to fight with your own strength as well!" I yelled. She looked from me to Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss looked away disappointed in her weakness. "Don't look away!" I roared as I grabbed her chin and forced her face in my direction. "Answer me Circe," I ordered.

"The one I love would die because I wasn't strong enough. I would be too weak to protect him." She answered. Her words were like a hundred daggers piercing my heart. Too weak, huh? Yea, I am too weak.

"Good girl," I said through clenched teeth as I walked past her. "If anybody needs me I'll be in my room." I said as I passed Van Kleiss, who had an oddly amused grin on his face.

I entered my dark room and tossed myself on my bed. I sighed and then looked out the window on my right. Abysus isn't exactly a place you would call beautiful or a place you can call home easily. The nanites here aren't exactly stable and when I turn them into humans they are rude and stubborn. I actually miss my other creations. Now that I think about it Andy never told me who the strongest ones there were. Here in Abysus I am the strongest. Well, at least I think I am. I fought everyone here except Van Kleiss. Every time I ask him to train with me he rejects. He says that it is to risky and doesn't want to end up hurting me. Great, now I want to find out who is the strongest of the E.V.O.s I created. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. My new outfit is exactly like what Rex wear except my pants go up to knees and not my ankles.

"Van Kleiss," I called in a low voice still sitting on my bed. I could hear soft foot steps walking up the stairs. Van Kleiss walked into the rom with one eyebrow raised. "I need Breach," I stated.

"For what?" He questioned as he walked over to me.

"I want to go visit my old creations." I answer as he laid a hand on my cheek. I could hear him grind his teeth together. "I won't be gone long," I reassured him. He grinned and then leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Call her," I ordered.

"Breach," He called and then Breach came out from her vortex. I looked at the girl with long hair and then smiled. I took the time to study Breach when I wasn't training. There was more to that girl than what meets the eye. Her vortex doesn't move you from one place to another, but it also can move you through space and time. I walked forward and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Take me to my old home please, Breach." I said in a soft voice. I could see Van Kleiss narrow his eyes. I giggles lightly. "Shall we go?" I asked while looking at Breach. She nodded and then we walked through the vortex.

I stared at the huge mansion in front of me in awe. Nothing had changed. It was all exactly the same as when I left. I looked to my left and saw something under a black sheet. I walked over and yanked off the sheet. I looked stunned at my motorcycle. Hmm, so they kept it huh? I walked over to the door with Breach following close behind and tapped on the door. I could hear soft footsteps running to the door.

"Hello can I-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at me. I smiled at the beautiful crimson eyed female in front of me. "Rexa?" She asked. I nodded in response. She embraced me tightly in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and returned her hug. "We missed you so!" She screamed. I cringed away considering she was right next to my ear. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Oh! Come in, come in!" She said as she yanked me through the door. I looked back at Breach, who seemed to be zoning out. I scanned the house as Scarlet left to go call the others. I turned and what I saw made my heart stop. It was Rex. I took a step back as he looked me over. I looked down at my clothes. My cheeks flush as I realized we were dressed the same.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I should be asking you that," He said. I bit my lower lip as I took another step back and bumped straight into something. I spun around and saw Angel. He gave me a gentle smile as the other caught up to him.

"I didn't come to have a big reunion or anything," I stated. Their smiles faded anf their features became serious. I walked past Angel and straight to Andy. "You never answered my question. Who are the strongest two here?" I asked. Andy sighed.

"Mina and Lina," He answered. My eyes grew wide as I spun around and looked at the two playful twins who were twirling their hair with their fingers. I looked back at Andy disappointed.

"I want the truth," I said in a hard voice. I could feel Breach appear in back of me and I could also feel Rex turn stiff at just the sight of her.

"That is the truth," He said in a serious voice. I narrowed my eyes and then looked at the two twins.

"Will you come with me?" I asked as I walked over to them and placed each of their hands in mine. I looked into their eyes pleadingly. They nodded and I smiled brightly. "Breach," I called not letting go of the girls hands. Breach placed a hand on my shoulder. "See you around, Rex." I said looking up at him.

"You can't just leave like that!" Samuel yelled angrily. His voice began to fade as we were fell into the vortex that Breach created below our feet. The girls screamed while I smiled in joy.

Mina and Lina scanned our surrounding and then looked at me. I smiled at them and then they relaxed a little. Breach quickly disappeared and then I looked into the girls eyes.

"Welcome to Abysus," I greeted with a smile. "Follow me, but make sure to stay close. The things here would eat you alive if they wanted." I warned. They ran up to me and each grabbed hold of my hands. I giggle as we walked to Van Kleiss's castle. We walked for about half an hour until we finally got there. Biowolf was outside guarding the door. When he saw me he quickly stepped aside and let us pass. "Thank you," I said as we walked in. Van Kleiss was sitting in his high chair reading reports when he saw us and narrowed his eyes. "I brought us some interesting guests. They will be my new sparing partners," I introduced as I walked over to Van Kleiss.

"Really?" He questioned while looking at Mina and Lina.

"Are you emo? 'Cause you look emo," Lina said.

"Yea you do," Mina agreed.

"Their idiots, how can they spar with you?" He asked. Guess he isn't going to except them easily. Might as well let my charm over him be my advantage. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Come on, Vanny! I want them to stay," I whined. He sighed as he wrapped his right arm around my waist still holding the his reports in the other hand.

"Very well then. They can stay, but they are your to deal with," He said while looking at me.

"Yay! Thank you, Vanny. You're the best!" I yelled hugging him tightly. As I pulled away I yanked his files and got up.

"What are you doing?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just looking," I said as I scanned the paper. "Caesar should really be more cautious of what he does. I mean he doesn't even notice he is being watched." I said shaking my head. Van Kleiss grabbed hold of my waist and yanked me on his lap, but I just kept looking at the paper. "It's a failed attempt. He will _never_ be able to shut down the Omega One Nanite." I said with a deep sigh. I handed Van Kleiss back the papers and then walked over to Mina and Lina. "Ready to go train?" I asked. They nodded and then we walked off to the training ground.

"So how are we going to train?" Mina asked.

"Well, I want to test your abilities so just come at me and we will start from there." I suggested. They nodded and then something happened. They went from kind and gentle to dark and sinister. Their eyes were no longer their beautiful ocean blue, but instead were a piercing black that sent chills down my spine. I'm getting a bad feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

The chains around me only grew tighter as Mina began to walk toward me with a sword in her hand. Her eyes a deadly jet black that made me truly fear her. I looked up at Lina who had the exact same expression. That expression was pure evil. It was filled with such a darkness that sent shivers down my spine just by looking at them. Once Mina was two feet away from me she stopped and a dark smirk crossed her face. My eyes grew wide and then shut tightly as she flung the sword at my neck. I gasped when I heard Mina giggle lightly. I snapped my eyes open and saw that her beautiful ocean blue eyes had returned and she seemed as child like as ever. I could feel the chains around me loosen and then disappear. I turned to look at Lina. She was looking down at me and smiling.

"We win!" They yelled in unison and then looked each other in the eyes. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" They both yelled. "Double jinx. Triple jinx. Quadruple jinx!" They continued. How can they be so calm? I actually felt like I was going to die and there telling jokes! I fell on my knees and lowered my head as I clenched me teeth and let my hair fall over my face as tears fell from my eyes. Mina and Lina quickly shut up and squatted down. Lina pushed my hair back and looked at my face.

"Why are you crying?" Mina asked in a sad voice.

"Did we hurt you?" Lina asked worried. I shook my head violently. That was the problem. They could have hurt me if they had wanted! I was just too weak and too scared. Hw can I ever become strong if I still let fear cloud my judgment.

"I always tell people to never underestimate their opponent, but it seems I'm not the kind of person to take my own advise." I said sadly as the tears kept falling. Mina and Lina embraced me, but it only made me feel worse. I don't know why, but it did. I could hear the huge double door behind me open and then I heard footsteps quickly walking toward me. A hand grabbed my arm and then yanked me up. I looked up and saw Van Kleiss. "Vanny, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked through clenched teeth as he stared deep into my eyes as if to catch me in the act if I lied. I shook my head. Van Kleiss sighed and then embraced me. "Leave us!" He demanded. I could see the twins run into the castle with a little fear. I clenched my teeth. They have no reason to act afraid. They are stronger than me! What reason do they have to act afraid? "Why do you train so hard, my Rexa?" Van Kleiss asked. I sighed as I pulled away.

"I train to protect the ones I love. Is there any better reason?" I asked. Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes.

"Who are the one you love?" He asked in an icy voice. I flinched.

"Vanny, you're my friend. Your one of the ones I love because of that." I said. Van Kleiss clenched his fist and then grabbed my shoulders.

"Am I _only _your _friend_?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him. "I told you that time when we met again after seven years that I wanted you to be my bride and rule by my side. Did I not?" He questioned. I sighed.

"I thought you were just kidding," I muttered. Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes and pulled me even closer.

"I never had an interest in anything at all until I seen you all grown up. I never knew the meaning of love and now I do. I would never kid about marrying you," He stated.

"I'm fifteen and your like forty. I mean is that even legal!" I protested.

"We are E.V.O.s. We do not need to go by the laws of ordinary people. I can be with forever and express my love to you both mentally and physically." He said. I wrinkled my nose. Ew. That's just wrong on so many levels. I rolled my eyes and then felt cold lips press against mine. My eyes opened wide as Van Kleiss kissed me. I pushed him away and stared at him in surprise.

"What was that?" I yelled in anger.

"I do love you," He said as he touched my cheek. I smacked away his hand.

"Never kiss me again," I snarled and then stomped off into the castle. Moron.

A week has passed since then. Van Kleiss tried to apologize now and then, but I just ignored him. I trained with Mina and Lina everyday and I was starting adjust to their speed and strength. When I feel fear and end up paralyzed I hurt myself to make my body move it. It's a way of overcoming your fear with pain. Mina and Lina just call me emo every time as they clean my wounds. I simply roll my eyes and let them believe what they want.

"Rexa!" Lina yelled with Mina close behind as they walked into my room. "Ready to go train?" She asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head. They looked at each other and then back at me with worried eyes. I flinched when I felt a cold hand press against my forehead.

"Your burning up!" Mina yelled. I shrugged and just looked out my window. "Get some rest we will go get some ice." She ordered in a serious voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"I think I want to train now," I said as I stood up.

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

"Your sick and you nee-" Lina began, but was cut off by my hand on her throat. She gasped for air. Once I fully realized what I was doing I gasped and let go of her. She fell on the ground still trying to catch her breathe and then looked up at me surprised at what I had just done.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said truthfully. I fell to my knees and looked her in the eyes. "Do you forgive me, Lina?" I asked. She sighed and nodded. I looked away afraid to keep eye contact any longer. Why did I do that?

"It seems that it is almost time," Mina said as she helped her sister off the ground. I looked up at them confused.

"Almost time for what?" I asked, but started to get the feeling that I shouldn't have. The girls looked down at me as their eyes began to water.

"Almost time for _that_," they said in unison. My eyes grew wide. I looked down and let my hair fall over my face. So, my impending death is much closer then I expected. The time for me to say goodbye to my brother is drawing closer and in truth it scares me.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the twins who had cried themselves to sleep. Idiots. I grabbed a blanket and rapped it around the two girl who had a disturbed emotion upon their sleeping faces. My death is near and I am scared. My mind throbbed from hearing the girls wailing all day. I looked over at the girls again and felt a chill run down my spine at just picturing their deaths. When I die, they shall die as well.

"Rexa, n-no!" Mina moaned in her sleep. I gave her a gentle smile and then leaned down. I put my lips to her ear so that I could whisper to her.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine just relax." I said as I stroked the girls hair. Her breathing calmed itself and I could hear Lina sigh. I turned to look at her. They were both so restless that it made my heart ach. I walked over to the door and took one last glance back at the two girls. This might just as well be goodbye. Warm tears ran down my face as I turned and walked out. I walked out of Van Kleiss's castle and made my way back to the city. Using my nanites to track my target. I finally came to a stop in front of a basket ball court. The two boys who were playing stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked. I sighed. I walked forward and embraced him tightly crying all the while. "What is it," He asked as worry finally crept into his voice.

"Omega one," I called. "Is it really almost time?" I asked. Rex's eyes glowed white.

"Yes," He replied, but it wasn't him who answered my question. It was the Omega One Nanite. The one who will end my life and erase all nanites from the world.

"When?" I asked as the tears came more and more. Noah watched in utter surprise.

"Three days from now," He answered in a deep husky voice.

"Disactivate," I ordered as Rex's eyes went back to normal. My body began to trembly in Rex's arms. I fell to knees dragging him down with my and I hide my hace in his chest.

"Rexa?" Rex called, but I didn't reply. Instead, I let all my pain spill out in tears. I cried and cried non-stop. Rex rocked me in his arms trying to sooth me, but he knew it was futile so he eventually settled for making calming circles on my back with his hand. My cries only grew as I knew that this might be the last time I would be in my brothers arms. He sighed and pulled me closer as he noticed this change. He swooped me up into his arms as he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his chest and berried my face in his neck. He pulled me closer. "Noah," He called.

"Yea?" Noah asked.

"Get the communicator out of my ear and call Six. Tell him to come get us, will you?" He asked. I couldn't see if Noah nodded or shook his head. I just kept crying ang clinging tighter to Rex.

"Six?" I could hear Noah say. "Yea we need you to come get us. Something has come up. We are at the usual basketball court." Noah explained.

"B-b-big b-brother p-plea-ease d-don't l-let m-me g-go," I said stuttering in every word. I looked up into Rex's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His face becoming blurry through my tear filled eyes. I could hear Rex clench his teeth as he pulled me closer to him.

"I would never do such a thing, my precious little sister." He said as I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed that way for about five minutes until finally Six got there. In one glance Six understood some of what was happening. He nodded as Rex got in pulling me onto his lap.

The drive to providence was quiet. Once we were there Rex tried to get out of the huge white vehicle without letting go or dropping me. He let out a sigh of relief once his feet were touching the ground. My tears kept coming now matter how many times I told them to stop. Rex walked inside of providence with me still in his arms. Once we got to the lab he sat down with me still in his arms. I looked up just in time to see Holiday walk in with a serious face, but that serious face disappeared one she saw me. She quickly walked over to me.

"Rexa, are you okay? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head a little. "Rex, maybe you should leave us alone." She suggested.

"No!" I yelled. I could feel Rex flinch considering I was right next to his ear.

"But Rexa, sweetie you must so that we can talk. It will only be for a little while." She reassured me. I violently shook my head and tightened my grip on Rex. He sighed and shifted a little.

"Just give up, Holiday. She isn't going to let go." Rex said in a sort a voice I didn't recognize. I looked up at him. Am I annoying him?

"Are you scared?" A familiar voice asked. I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. Caesar was casually leaning against the door frame with an arched eyebrow.

"Shut up," I growled through clenched teeth. "You can never understand!" I yelled.

"Oh contraire my dear sister. I do understand. I understand that you are scared of your impending death." He said flatly. The tears in my eyes returned as I clung to Rex and hid my face once again.

"Caesar, that's enough." Rex said in a protective voice.

"I guess your right. I'll go for now, but know this, Rex. The girl in your arms in nothing, but a tool who will soon cease to exist." Caesar said before I could hear his footsteps begin to vanish. My body began to tremble. Rex looked down at me and my guess was that he could see the rage and pain in my eyes because he when he looked at me his eyes became filled with sorrow.

"Big brother!" I yelled and I clung for dear life onto him. He began to rock me back and forth as I cried and cried. Once I was calm enough I just laid motionless on Rex. My body felt limp in his arms. I felt numb inside.

"Rexa, I think its about time you tell us the truth." Six said. I slowly moved my head so I could look at him. From the corner of my eyes I could see Noah walk in with a small white towel. When had he left the room? Noah handed the towel to Rex and Rex began to wipe away my dry tears.

"Rex, honey you have to tell us everything. Rex can stay if you feel more comfortable that way." Holiday suggested in a kind voice. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Fine, but know that there are reasons why secrets are called secrets. What I am about to tell you may not be what you want to heat." I said truthfully as I made my grip on Rex tighter. The truth isn't always what you want it to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone began to sit around me so that they could be able to hear me better since my voice was considerably low. I still clung to Rex as they watched me and waited for me to begin. I sighed and looked into Rex's eyes. He nodded as if to tell me it will be okay and then I looked to the other.

"Their was an accident during the creation of the nanites. Originally, the nanites were meant to be helpful robotic organisms." I began but felt my heart ach at the memory and then continued, "They were not certain how stable the nanites would be so they created two even more powerful nanites to destroy the others if the situation were to become critical. Rex and I were the vessels to these nanites and because his body was much more stable than mine they decided he be the keeper of the Destruction Nanite and me the Omega One, but things didn't turn out as planned. They did some more test on these two nanites and discovered that the Destruction Nanite was much too powerful for anyone and when activated would kill its host. After I had heard this I asked them if I could be the keeper of Destruction Nanite and Rex hold the Omega One." I said as I felt Rex go stiff. I looked at him with concern.

"What?" He asked as his breathing began to speed up a little. "You offered up your own life?" He question with rage in his eyes.

"And I don't regret it. If I could back in time I still wouldn't change anything." I said as I laid my hand upon his cheek. He clenched his teeth and pulled me closer.

"Please continue," Holiday urged. I sighed.

"They new that my body was way too weak and that I would surely die before the original time, but complied and put the Destruction Nanite inside of me and put the Omega One inside of Rex. Of course Caesar didn't know about the change in nanites. After they had already placed the Destruction Nanite within me I was able to understand and hear the other nanites. I listened intently and when they had told me they wanted to be free I let them go. I pulled the lever they told me to and that's when everything went out of control. I didn't know what was happening. There was a huge explosion and blood and so much pain. I could feel the nanites spread throughout the world and take refuge within human bodies.

"I was so scared!" I continued. " I stood there looking at the building that was enveloped in flames trembling and crying. I began to look around for Rex and when I found him he was injured. I tried to help him, but when I touched him I was sent ten feet through the air. I tried again, but this time without touching him. I used my nanites and by accident activated his. The nanites within him stirred to life and created a huge metal robot like thing. I tried to help, but when I did he tossed me through the air and I hit my head against something and blacked out." I stated.

"Wait!" Rex said. We all looked at him. "If when we touch we are tossed ten feet through the air, why aren't we being tossed apart right now?" Rex asked. I looked at how close we were and didn't even realize this until now. I gasped as the realization hit me.

"Its because our nanites are synchronizing with one another," I said as I bit my lower lip.

"You said that Rex turned into a big metal robot, right?" Six asked. I nodded as I turned my head to look at him. "The day I found Rex I fought off a huge metal robot." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"How did you stay alive?" Holiday asked getting back to the point.

"I put myself into a coma," I said. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"You put yourself in a coma?" Holiday asked with utter shock. I nodded. "Good heavens your insane." She said while shaking her head. I smiled and nodded. Rex let out a roar of laughter making everyone in the room jump.

"Sorry," he apologized. I giggled.

"How long were you in a coma?" Holiday asked.

"I was supposed to only be in it for three years, but apparently it lasted lnger then I expected and I ended up in that coma for six years. I had my creations watch over my body and make sure I was stable." I said. "In exactly three days Rex and I will have to go to Abysus and activate our special nanites." I added. Everyone in the room froze as the realization of my words hit them.

"You said that when activated the Destruction Nanite destroys its host," Holiday said. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways. "Why would you activate it then if you know your going to die?" She yelled.

"Because I have something to protect." I said.

"What is it that you have to protect and what do you have to protect it from?" Six asked in a calm voice.

"In three days every nanite on the face of the Earth _will_ activate." I said. Six narrowed his eyes while Holiday and Noah just stood stunned. I looked at Rex, but it seemed like he was waiting for something. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't answer Six. He asked you who you have to protect," He stated. I smiled and leaned my head on his chest.

"The one who I have to protect is you, my loving big brother whom I love so." I said. He narrowed his eyes. I could feel his hands, that were rapped around my waist, clench. I sighed. "Your are the only reason I need, my dear brother. Remember you are not the only one at risk here. The fate of the whole world is in our hand." I said. He pulled me close an then I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up at Rex who was crying. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't remember you and I don't exactly know you, but I don't really care. In my heart I could _feel_ that you're my little sister and I can't just let you die!" He yelled. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at him.

"I know," I said. "But I am doing this because I chose to." I said. Rex's grip grew tighter.

"You chose to die for me though!" He yelled. "I can't let someone die for my sake!" He protested. I leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his cheek. He looked at me stunned as I slowly got up.

"Don't let my death be in vein," I said as warm tears streamed down my cheek. "Live a long and happy life. For six years you were fine without me and I know you will be fine without me for the rest of your life." I stated. He clenched his teeth and stood up.

"Idiot! I didn't know you back then and now that I do, do you really expect me to just let you go?" He roared. I stared stunned. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You're the idiot, Rex. I have nothing left other than you and since your all I have I want you alive for not only me, but for those who love you." I said gesturing to Six, Noah, and Holiday who were just staring. I could tell that Holiday was just about ready to explode in tears.

"It ain't the same!" He yelled. I sighed and embraced him.

"Just remember that I am doing this because I love you. You are my dear big brother whom I love and that is all the reason I need to do this." I said in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Rex." I said.

"I love you, too, my precious little sister." He said. My eyes shot open as my heart filled with warmth. I relaxed and tightened my grip on him.


	10. Chapter 10

One more day left. I pulled on the blanket around me. It was warm, but now as warm as Rex's arms. I sighed as I began to pace the room since I was unable to sleep. I know that I chose this fate for myself, but it scares me. I tossed the blanket at the wall with anger. I sighed and tried to relax. I was a floor away from Rex! I wish I could be closer, but this was the only available room and I didn't want to argue considering they were even letting me stay here.

"That's enough," I said as I walked out of the room. I kept quiet as I walked through the empty halls and then I felt a surge of pain hit me. I screamed out in agony. All the lights suddenly went on as twenty providence agents were suddenly around me, but the pain didn't go away. I held back my screams and winced at the pain.

"Let me through!" I could heard Holiday order from the other side of the crowd. Once she saw me she ran to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?" She asked. Another surge of pain hit me. The providence agents moved out of the way and what I saw made my heart stop all together. Rex was standing there with glowing white eyes.

"It's time," He said with a hard voice. I clenched my teeth.

"No, not yet. We have one more day!" I argued.

"I made a miscalculation. It is today," He said in a flat voice. I bit my lower lip and then nodded.

"What? No!" Holiday yelled standing protectively in front of me. I sighed deeply and then placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You came to work at providence so that you can help find a cure. I am the cure. Your job had been completed, now let me complete mines." I said. Holiday shook her head. "You never know. I could possibly get out of this alive." I said. I looked at Rex. "Ready to go home?" I asked the Omega One. He nodded and then led the way with me close behind. I quickly gave one last glance at Holiday.

"I'm coming with you," Six said as he walked towards me.

"I am too!" Holiday said as she ran over to us. I sighed, but agreed thinking it would be pointless to argue with them.

"Lets go then," I suggested as we all walked out and to the ship that Six decided we should take. We all got on board and once the Omega One put on the seat belt he relinquished control. Rex's usual chocolate brown eyes returned to normal. He was awake and fully alert. He scanned his surrounding and then his eyes landed on me. "Hey stranger!" I greedted with a stupid grin on my face.

"What is going on?" He asked. I bit my lower lip and then looked away. "Rexa, what's wrong?" He asked with worry. I just looked out the window as a silent tear fell. "Rexa!" He yelled. I jumped and noticed that he was right next to me now. "Tell me." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and burst out in tears.

"Never forget me!" I said through my tears. Rex grew stiff and then he looked at me with pain filled eyes. He shook his. "Goodbye, big brother." I said as Six landed the ship. The door behind me opened and I was about to walk out when Rex snatched my arm.

"I'm not letting you die," He said. His gaze deadly like daggers piercing the heart. I gasped when he yanked me close. "Never!" He yelled.

"Omega One," I called. Rex suddenly let go. I looked up at him. His eyes were glowing white and his face was emotionless. I looked away and walked out. "Stand back," I ordered Six and Holiday. They nodded. Rex and I walked over to an empty area and made sure we were far enough from Holiday and Six. Tears fell from Holiday's eyes. I sighed and looked at Rex. "I'm ready," I said. A white beam flew out from both of Rex's hands and hit me. I gasped as the pain began to stir. When all of the power of the beam had entered my body Rex's eyes returned to normal.

"Rexa?" He called.

"Get him away! Hurry!" I demanded. Six quickly pulled Rex away. I screamed out in agony as a blue spinning electro magnetic waves surrounded me in a sphere like shape. I was on my knees now and crying as the power grew.

"Don't look away," I could hear Six say. I clenched my teeth and then let out another scream. The power made my body feel like it was being burned from the inside out. My heart felt like it was being electrocuted. Every nerve in my body was screaming for me to stop. It hurt so much, but I just couldn't back out. No pain, no game right? Funny, I never thought it would hurt this much though I never thought it would take this long either.

"Rexa!" Rex yelled. I smiled as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Big brother," was all I managed to get out before I screamed out once more in pain. The sphere around me expanded to the size of the entire planet. Rex, Holiday, and Six gasped as the wave hit them when it expanded. I hugged myself tightly as the dome began to fall apart like liquid. Making it look like it was raining blue water. I hugged myself tightly as I coughed up blood and screamed out again when another sphere came out of me and surrounded me. This time the color was a soft turquoise. This one was spinning faster than the last and this one was fifty times more painful.

"That poor girl," I could hear holiday say in a sad voice. I let out another scream as the sphere _tried_ to expand. I breathed deeply and then it shot forward and expanded larger than the last. I cried out at the pain deeply wishing it would go away. It hurt so much! I cried out and didn't stop. Unlike the other one this one came down like electric bolts that resembled lightning. I cried as I felt tears in my body, literally. My body was tearing. It was ripping apart and I felt it. I felt like my body was being stretched and being cut by knives.

"I can't watch anymore," Rex said.

"You have to," I could hear Six say in a hard voice. My body was shaking and I could feel death pulling me in. I let out another screech in agony as a dark crimson sphere surrounded me. This one was more menacing than the other. This one actually made me crawl into a little ball on the floor screaming in pain.

"How can some people be cruel enough to create something like this?" I could hear holiday ask.

"It's truly evil," Six added in an icy tone.

I screamed out again. This sphere was spinning at the speed f sound and was releasing a horrible screeching sound that actually made my ears bleed. I mean they were really bleeding!

"My poor little sister! This is all because of me!" Rex yelled. I screamed out again as this sphere took its sweet time to expand making my body break. My leg and arm bones snapped and it made me scream. I coughed up more blood as I hugged myself tighter with my now broken arms. I screamed as it finally surrounded the Earth, but was still expanding. Once it was finally expanded now it had to come down. This one came down in the shape of blood red tornados. Finally the last sphere came, but this one was the worst. This one was a black sphere and it was sinning the speed of light. I screamed as this one had an even worse sound than the other. It circled around me longer than the other and the electric waves seemed to be dancing. I screamed out again. Before this one expanded it tightened itself around me breaking the rest of my bones in the process.

"How horrible!" Holiday screamed. I coughed up more blood as the black sphere began to expand and once it was done it came down in the shape of rose pedals. Black rose pedals. I lay there on the cold ground. My body broken and cut. I watched as all the nanites in the world floated in the air and exploded making the world tremble meaning even the nanites I made into humans had exploded as well. I am going to miss them, but this was for the best, right? Yes, it is. The nanites are gone. I smiled lightly. No body will ever have to worry about the nanites again or about turning into an E.V.O. Death was enveloping me and I could feel it. Soon everything became consumed by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it didn't turn out as good as I had planned and well Rexa died. I was going to let her live, but my cousin said we should make it a tragedy so that it can be sad and lovely at the same time. Honestly, I don't understand that girl. Hey, I barely noticed that when you read this last chapter and listen to I Will Remember You by Miley Cyrus the story becomes more sad... interesting.<strong>


End file.
